detectivesofnightfandomcom-20200216-history
Arashi Shigeru
Arashi is one of the students in Daybrooke International school and he is mainly known as Fierce Leader and a Leader own Alpha division. Appearance Hair colour: Short fulvous hair Eye colour: Lavender Shirt: White shirt, red tie, brown vest Pants: Black pants Shoes: Dark brown shoes ETC: None Personality A bit blunt but he is definitely a super helpful guy who is willing to help out people who need it (depending on the situations and he can to to help them). Despite looking plain, he's actually in serious business. He will never look away from his job and focus on what he is going to do. May be found easily blushing or embarassed over something that amuses him too much. He'd rather be not get into a lot of trouble but the job makes him do more of it. Prefer to do fair and square stuff if things don't go well for him. Easily gets mad if nothing is funny to him, at all. History Born with both parents who work in oversea to supports their living along with his own triplet twin, Arika and older brother. They are from Japan but moved to United State because of their parents. His childhood are particularly in normal life but that time he idolized his cousin, Shuichi Ren, who used to study in Daybrooke International School before. Then one day he heard his cousin disappears all of sudden which he seem to be attached to the mystery happens to Ren. Decided to find the clue, he deciding to go to the school along with his siblings as supports. They are all sent to the Daybrooke International school when he is 13 as the school provided their need during their school years. Although Arashi is the second child, he already get too much trouble by his older brother for things he always good at and better than his brother during their school years. Some months later, a sudden explosion happen in the school laboratory which including him who witness the cause of it where he saw his brother in the laboratory but strangely the cause never done by his own brother. A week after that, knowing his brother get expelled as some other witnesses claims that he did the explosion while Arashi got nothing to say that time as he afraid he will ruined everything the chance he had so far in the school. After the expel for his brother, some days later where his brother went disappears as well without any news for it. Causing Arashi starts to get himself involved for the mystery cases afterward. His determination was easy to spot on by the principal, he later to be told to join the detective work and get elected to the Alpha division and the only youngest leader that time. Relations 'Arika' The younger twin. Both of them are always opposites in their personality and are not always in the same thought with each other. They are really caring and responsible to themselves. Arashi always tries to avoid Arika in any sorts of troubles she makes but knowing that he never did and just let her did her own way for her best time. 'Marcus' Rival to Arashi. 'Jennifer ' One of his "best friends" after 2 years later. He always tries to a blunt and serious guy towards her but instead he ends up teasing her a bit and he also feels much "fun" when she is around him. He actually appreciates any type of relationships he has even if it only upsets him on seeing her trying to make him smile so badly. 'Chantal' One of Arashi's friend who he met during school time. Finding her as interesting girl but unable to take good jokes as he couldn't understand some of it. Gallery Arashidesu.png|Full concept Arashi 339532512.png|X.A.R.H.A gang Arashii.png|New look Facts *Make him smile and he'll be mad at you. *He and his twin have completely opposite personalities and this is easy to notice. *Never wants to trust anyone until he observes them to know they can be trusted. *Does it "old school style". *Have more respect to the people who are older than him. However, it only takes a short amount of time for him to be rude to them. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:TerrainAkka Category:Alpha division Category:Student